Brothers Hammerhand
by Koramir
Summary: The story of three brothers and their trials during the third war. What challenges will they face and will they all survive the war? What will become of them and where will it take them? Please read and review and thank you in advance
1. Untimely Parting

Chapter 1 Untimely Parting

When the plague first began to show signs of it's presence in Northern Lordaeron many families where unaware of what would be fail them. This is the story of one family whose struggle was more than that of war with the spreading calamity. The family of the Hammerhands was well known and respected in Northern Lordaeron. Helm Hammerhand being the head of the family was a well respected paladin hero of the first and second war. Helm was the father of three son's and husband to priestess Jenna who died giving birth to their third son. His first two boy's where twins Eothain and Eowyrn and his third was Koramir born two years after his older brothers. Helm Hammerhand was strict father and fanatically devoted in his service to the light he also always wished for all of his sons to follow in his footsteps and serve the light. His two oldest boys Eothain and Eowyrn had done as there father wished and taken the oath to serve the light and become paladins of the Alliance. However when Koramir came of age he didn't wish to take that path. It wasn't that he detested the order of the paladins but he just couldn't take it seriously. He wasn't at all like his brothers, sure he loved a good fight and trained hard in his skill at arms, but he was a more of a jovial spirit who didn't care for the restrictions that came with being a paladin. So when he turned sixteen his father had expected him to begin his training towards the ways of being a paladin. He refused his fathers request. At this Helm became infuriated and cursing his youngest son, he turned in anger to strike Koramir, however Eowyrn stepped in and stopped his father from striking his little brother.

"Father!!!" he screamed "This is not the way of light, you must calm your anger!!" commanded Eowyrn as held his fathers strike in place.

His father pulled away from him in shame "You are right my son…" Helm turned toward Koramir "However you are no longer my son and I command you leave this place!" Helm said with a look of disgust on his face.

"But......" Koramir tried to speak but was interrupted by his brother Eowyrn "Father is this really necessary. I mean... I can't believe you would do this your own son… our brother!"

"If this is what Father wishes then it is for the best." Interjected Eothain "Koramir has chosen this path and he must walk it." He stated smugly as he went to stand but his father.

"He did not choose to be abandoned buy us!!" roared Eowyrn frowning at his brother. Turning to his father he reached out to place his hand on his father shoulder. Helm shoved his arm aside and turned away from his son. "Father..."

"STOP!!" shouted Koramir as he turned toward Eowyrn "I thank you brother, but perhaps it is for the best, I have always wished to leave home... I just didn't imagine it would be in this manner" he sighed lowering his head. Straightening up he turned toward his father he stood firmly and proud and stated "If this is truly what you wish then as a gift to you father I will obey, I hope that someday father you will think better of me."

Helm didn't even turn to regard his youngest son as he headed up to his room to collect what thing he could carry with him.

Eothain smirked as he watched his brother walk away. "He brought this on himself" he said as he turned towards Eowyrn. "He had the choice… he knows what father's wishes are and what they have always been. To turn away from the order..." he shook his head "Father speaks the truth he is no kin of ours...Serving the light is in our blood!!" he said firmly to Eowyrn.

Sighing Eowyrn turned to see to his younger brother. "This is madness..." he mumbled as he walked upstairs. Entering the room that the three brother shared he saw Koramir sitting on his bed preparing things to make his own way in the world. Eowyrn remembered when they where young and how it was a happier time. That time seemed so long ago. Ever since Eowyrn and Eothain left to take the trails to be permitted in the Order of the Silver Hand they had begun to grow apart from there younger brother. Than again he was always different then them never really taking interested in things that he deemed "to serious". To him fighting and battle wasn't a severe matter it was fun... if something wasn't fun Koramir would soon grow tired of it and stop paying attention. Something there father had always reprimanded him for. Even so Eowyrn loved his brother and he knew that deep down his father still did as well. As for Eothain he was the complete opposite of his younger brother always demanding that everything be taken with the utmost seriousness. There Father was very proud of Eothain and believed that he would one day achieve great things. There father even boasted at times that he would even rival Uther the Lightbringer in greatness amongst paladins. Eowyrn shook off the thoughts of there past and approached his little brother.

"Are you sure about this?" Eowyrn said sitting down next to his brother.

"Meh... maybe some good will come it." Koramir said cracking a smile as he stood a flung a pack on his back.

"You can even smile at a time like this." Eowyrn shook his head as he looked up at his brother. "I could come with you" he offered

Koramir hesitated as he walked towards the door he turned with a big smile on his face "Nah...I don't think you'd be much fun Bro... You know being all holy and all that"

Eowyrn chuckled "Not much fun ehhh?" He strode over and punched his brother in the arm. Then putting his hand on his brother's shoulder he looked down at him. "Are you sure you will be alright?" Eowyrn struggled to say as he found himself getting choked up.

"I've got my sword and you and father have taught me well in that. I'm not totally helpless you know" he stated as he jabbed his brother in the chest.

"Heh" he gasped as struggled to hold back tears. "You always where the strongest of us, I could never quite best you in a duel" he sighed. "Come on at least let me see you to your Horse" he said as he slapped his brother on the back.

They strode down the stairs and turned towards the front entrance. Koramir passed where his father was sitting and looked back over his shoulder at his home where he had so many memories. He thought to himself. "Will I ever see this place again, my father, my brothers." He shook his head and whispered to himself "Someday father I will make you proud... In my own way"

"What was that?" Eowyrn looked at his brother

"Oh nothing, Lets get out to the stable" he smirked "before you start crying again"

"I never..." Eowyrn was interrupted

"Come on" beckoned his little brother

Eowyrn looked up at his little brother sitting proudly on his horse. He wasn't so little anymore he thought to himself. "So where will you go little brother?" he said as he regarded his brother with respect.

"Hmmmm...Well" He pondered "I haven't quite though of that" he scratched his head.

"Perhaps you should head south. I've heard rumors... some strange rumors coming from the north. People falling ill unexplained" He shrugged his shoulders "No doubt the Order will be putting something together to go and investigate." he stated "Anyways you need to find someone to continue your training. You may be strong little brother but, you still have a lot to learn about being a warrior." He began to lecture.

"Humph" grunted Koramir as he shifted uncomfortably in his saddle "Not a Lecture... please brother" he pleaded

"No brother…think of it as a suggestion. I have heard of Dwarf who lives in the Hinterlands to south of here. He's supposed to be a skilled warrior you should seek him out" said Eowyrn

"A Dwarf....Humph I don't think I've ever meet a dwarf... I have heard they are skilled warriors" Koramir nodded "Very well brother what's this dwarf's name?" he questioned

"Bwalin Fireforge I believe. Lives somewhere in Aerie Peak." he replied and was pleased his brother was taking his advice.

"Fireforge, Aerie Peak, Hinterlands...got it." Koramir turned his horse in the direction of the setting sun, raised his hand up and waved back over his shoulder at his brother "See ya around" he said and with that he dug in his spurs and rode of.

"Farewell brother" Eowyrn said to himself "I do believe we will see each other again" with that he turned to return to the house.


	2. Foreboding Reunion

Chapter 2 Foreboding Reunion

As time past after Koramir's departure. The rumors in the North turned into unsightly fact the plague which some now referred to as the scourge had began to spread its putrid evil. All of Northern Lordaeron was flung into to turmoil. Thousand where dying, and rumours of undead armies starting to form had been spreading as fast as the plague. Even the King had sent his own son with the Order of the Silver Hand to investigate, but no one had heard from Arthas in some time. It was feared that all of Lordaeron would fall, but there where still those that were willing to fight. The eastern kingdoms where amassing their own armies, calling to arms all that where available. Mixing together bands of mercenaries with soldiers of Lordaeron. The Paladins of the order that had remained had been given orders to take command of groups of mercenaries to prepare them for the possibility of a battle. They where to meet in the square of the City of Andorhal, this very city had once been freed from the scourge by Arthas himself was now a staging point for Lordaeron gathering forces.

"Oi laddie! Get the lead out yer boots" said a dwarf gruffly as glanced over his shoulder. "We're supposed to be meetin these paladins shortly" the dwarf griped as he picked up the pace.

"Ya ya Bwalin... I'm comin" sighed the hulking man as he shifted uncomfortably in his armor trying to catch up. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting with these paladins, and he didn't like that fact they were going to be leading him into battle. "I don't see why we they think we need there leadership your more than capable Bwalin" he complained.

"Aye but that be the King's order and they be the one's that's payin us!" rumbled Bwalin "Besides don't bother me none boy. When and if battle comes and things go south I'll do what I have to do" he smirked as looked back over his shoulder.

"I guess..." the man began

"Hush!" commanded Bwalin "There they be".

The large man looked up from the dwarf to see two men standing in bright shining armor with there back towards them. They stood tall and proudly the sight brought him memories... memories of his family who he hadn't seen in 5 years. He continued to approach lost in his thoughts of his past. Something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

"Here we be... what ye be wantin of us!" roared the dwarf so loudly that he startled the to paladins

The two turned to face the others quickly composing themselves as not show they had been surprised. "Ah yes" said the one paladin as he regarded the dwarf with a stern look, "A little late..." he began to complain when he was interrupted by the other paladin.

"Koramir!!!" questioned the other paladin as regarded the large man standing before him "Is that you??"

"Huh?" said the big man as he was startled out of his thoughts. Blinking a couple times he looked closely at the knight that had questioned him "Eowyrn!!" he bellowed happily as he grabbed hold of his older brother and gripped him in a powerful hug. "By old Bwalin's beard is it really you?!?!" he asked as he released his brother.

"Yes brother it is really me" he smiled inspecting his brother. "By the light you have become a quite the man" he paused "Quite a large man" he laughed taking in the massive bulk of muscles that covered what once was his little brother.

Smiling Koramir extended and arm and prodded his older brother in the shoulder knocking him of balance. "Well the dwarf here keeps me well feed" he laughed gesturing towards the dwarf.

"Hrmph" Bwalin groaned "More like you eat me out of house and home"

"Well" smiled Eowyrn as he turned to regard the Dwarf "I'm glad you've keep him strong Sir Dwarf"

"The names Bwalin...Bwalin Fireforge and I ain't no Sir!!" he declared mumbling the last few words.

"We don't have time for this!" interrupted the other paladin as he stepped forward.

Eowyrn turned to regard his superior with a baleful glance back at Koramir "Yes Sir!" he said coming to attention.

Koramir turned to regard the other paladin as he hadn't done so yet due to the fact the he was so overcome with seeing his brother. Then he realized why Eowyrn had given him the look. "Greetings Eothain" Koramir said solemnly as he extended a hand to his other brother "I see you have done well with the order" he added.

Eothain took a step closer and took up his brother's hand in a firm grip "Just as father intended" he stated mockingly

Koramir could have crushed his hand at that moment, but looked to Eowyrn and noted the look of sadness at Eothain's words. He released Eothain hand. "Well!" he stated jovially "why don't we discuss our busy over at the inn where we can be more comfortable"

"I don't think that will be necessary" spoke Eothain matter of factly" We can discuss..."

"Aye!!! I'll do it no other place!!" interrupted Bwalin firmly.

Eothain turned to regard the dwarf. He was going to argue. But the king needed the forces the dwarf had to provide. Seeing the look on the dwarfs face, he coincided without putting up a fuss as he didn't want to waste anymore time. "Very Well" he sighed "follow me" he turned and headed toward the inn.

The others fell in place behind him. They arrived at the inn of Andorhal and where seated at a table at the far side of the inn away from the prying ears of the bar.

"Keep, bring us ale and meat!!" commanded the dwarf as he sat at the table across from Eothain.

"We won't need any ale!" stated Eothain crossing his arms "These are important matter that our lord wishes for us to discuss!!"

"Listen here laddie you can do what ya want but I'm…" he said thrusting his thumb into his chest "gettin some food and drink."

"Me too…" sighed Koramir as he put his hands over his stomach" I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon!" at which point he wondered if dragon would actually taste good. "What about you brother?" He looked to Eowyrn

"With your permission commander, if I may?" Eowyrn pleaded with his Brother

Shaking his head he sighed "Very well Eowyrn, I will permit this for you this one time." he turned and looked seriously at his brother "But don't get carried away, we have duties tomorrow"

With that Bwalin and Eothain began to discuss matter of War and possible scenarios that they might encounter if the rumours of an army approaching from the north were true. In the meanwhile the two brother had turned to each other with plenty of question of which they where seeking answers.

"So brother, Eothain is a commander within the Order?" he asked and then swigged down a whole pint of ale and followed it up with great sigh of relief as if he had been dying of thirst.

"Yes, he was appointed the position by Uther the Lightbringer himself. Father was very pleased I've never seen him so proud." He said softly peering deeply into his mug of ale

Koramir lowered his gaze to his brother after putting down another pint of ale to better wash down the dried meat he had been shovelling in his mouth. "How is Father?" he asked quietly noting Eowyrn was deep in thought.

Eowyrn looked up to his brother and his face was sad and troublesome "Not well my brother… You should go see him!!" he suggested picking up his tone

Koramir paused as he attempted to guzzle a third pint of ale, putting it down before he finished he looked at his brother gravely. "I'm not sure about that brother, especially if he is ill I wouldn't want to upset him" he said fiddling with his mug

"I believe he wishes to see you again Kor... I truly believe he regrets sending you away. Though he never says it" Eowyrn said with a smile

Koramir shrugged as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth and washed in down with another swig of ale. "I don't know..."

"You really should!" Eowyrn said seriously "You may not get another chance" he grimly concluded.

Shaking his head and grabbing hold of his fourth pint he raised it up to his brother "To Family reunion!" he cheered

"So you'll go?!?!" said Eowyrn excitedly as he raised his mug to his brother

"I'll think about." he countered "Right now lets just have a good time." He reached out and put his arm around the approaching barmaid and gave her backside a firm squeeze "More ale!" he winked to her and she rushed off blushing.

"I think she likes you" Eowyrn chuckled finally putting down his first pint

"I'll let you know tomorrow" smirked Koramir as he looked over to catch the busty barmaid eyeing him eagerly.

The talk of past deeds between the brothers continued on into the night, as well as the discussion amongst commanders. When there business was concluded Eothain order Eowyrn to make ready to leave... but he was in hardly any condition to walk by himself. Eothain embarrassed for his brother propped him up under his arm and escorted him out of the inn and back to the barracks. At this Koramir burst into laughter and fell over in his chair. The barmaid came running to fawn over him and knelt down to see if he was injured and Koramir grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into a kiss. At first she tried to pull away but melted under his strong grip and let herself be consumed by her desire for him. They got up and she led him upstairs and keep him there until the morning. This whole time Bwalin was shaking his head.

"Humans...can't hold there spirts" he stated disappointedly as he called for more ale.

Meanwhile in the North an army of scourge was amassing and they where preparing to strike. Andorhal was there target and the Leader was the fallen Arthas Menethil who required the remains of Kel'Thuzad to further his own purposes. Soon he would strike out and take what he wanted. The citizens and defenders of Andorhal didn't know what was coming. Soon they would learn.


	3. Troubling Darkness

Chapter 3 Troubling Darkness

A few days had past since the brothers had first reunited. Leadership of the city of Andorhal was in a state of anxiety. They had recently lost communications with runners they sent north to commune with the regiments stationed there. They feared the worst that the rumoured army of dead was fast approaching there way. They had sent out some of their best scouts to determine what the situation was, but had little hope they would return. Nonetheless the decision had been made regardless if the scouts returned that they should prepare for battle. Nothing could prepare them for what they were about to face.

"Damn it laddie!" grumbled the dwarf as he shook his head "this be the dumbest placement of troops I ever seen!"

"I'll have you know master dwarf that this is the optimal placement of troops on the wall!" Eothain stated smugly as he gestured at the musket men lining the wall. "Form this point they have a full view of the field and can support our foot soldiers should we take the fight out of fortifications"

Bwalin sighed "Don't ya know donkey's arse about firearms boy!" he roared "These men would be best suited to form a line and fight on the front not act as blasted support!"

"That's enough!" commanded Eothain "I'm in command of this regiment and you'd be keen to remember that!" he pointed at the dwarf "I only tolerate your nonsense because the kings feels we need your forces to bolster our numbers." He turned to look out over the wall "These men will stay where I place them and I'll hear nothing more of it… you've been paid dwarf do as your told"

With that Bwalin reached for his hammer "Why you little…" he grunted through clenched teeth, but was halted in his furious onslaught by Koramir who had been witness to the whole event.

"Forget it boss" he said as he struggled to hold the grizzled dwarf veteran. Koramir was never surprised at the strength the dwarf had despite his size. Koramir himself was concerned a hulking mass of muscle among humans but could barely hold his own against the undersized dwarf. "No need to cause even more trouble" he calmly said as he felt the dwarf start to simmer down from his little outburst. "Besides… those blunderbuss boys of ours could use the rest." he chuckled turning to look at the dwarf. "Remember that mess they got into with those Dark Irons in the blasted land?"

Bwalin smirked "Aye that there was one hell of a brawl" he stated looking over at his boys lining the wall. "Look there" he pointed "Ol' Fradun there is still nursing that busted nose" he howled in laughter. A dwarf in the line turned to Bwalin and sent a rude gesture his way. Bwalin smiled wide beneath bushy beard and gave him a salute. "Alright laddie" Bwalin said turning to Koramir "Lets head down to those there cook fires and see whats a boilin… shall we?"

Koramir nodded and was about to follow after the dwarf when he heard one of the men on the wall yell out.

"RIDER APPROACHIN!!"

Bwalin stopped in his tracks a little disappointed that the cook's pot would have to wait. He turned around and headed back towards the wall. Koramir and he walked over to where they saw Koramir's two brother pointing out over the wall.

"What is it?" Koramir questioned

Eowyrn turned to greet his little brother and the Dwarf "We can't be certain" he hesitantly said "But it looks as if it's one of our scouts… the colours seem right"

"By the fires of Ironforge I'll be damned" Bwalin stated as he tugged on his beard. He peeked up over the wall to try and get a better look of the rider.

"He seems too be wounded!" declared Eothain as he looked through a spyglass. He turned quickly to Eowyrn "Send some men out to meet him and prepare to treat him of any wounds he may have received!" He placed his hand on Eowyrn's shoulder "better call for a priest as well… it looks bad"

Eowyrn nodded, then saluted his twin and turned to fulfill that task that had been given him. He strode past his younger brother and motioned for him to follow after him. With a quick gesture to Bwalin, Koramir took of after his brother. Picking up his pace he caught up to him. "What do you need of me brother?

"You know where the chapel is?" he spoke in hurried tones

"I think so bro… although I'm not much for prayer" he jested trying to lighten his brother's mood

Eowyrn managed a quick smile "Good cause we don't have time for it. I need you to fetch the priestess there and have her meet us at the front gates. I will be coming in with the Scout. I will do what I can for him, but the ways of healing are not my specialty. Understood Kor?" he firmly said

Seeing his brother like this reminded Koramir of when he and his brothers where younger taking direction from there father in whatever task he had them doing. At that moment Eowyrn was very much like their father. "Got it bro… You got a name for this priestess?" He said over his shoulder as he started to veer of in the direction of the Chapel.

"Kevarial!" He quickly shouted back at his brother as he mounted a horse and beckoned to other soldiers to do the same

Eowyrn turned his horse and pressed it hard towards the gates of the city, two soldiers falling in behind him. They rushed through the gates and headed straight for their goal. Arriving at the scene Eowyrn reared in the horse so hard that he the two men following almost collided with him. Jumping down from the horse he ordered the two men to keep watch as he tended to the man. He advanced towards the man on the horse, as he came closer he became aware of seriousness of the wounds. He stepped up to the horse and took a hold of the reins to settle the horse. He reached up and hauled the man down from the horse and rested him on the ground. The man was barley concise but as he was pulled down he was stirred into a weary sate of awareness. "S-Sir…" the man tried to speak.

"You don't need to speak" interrupted Eowyrn "It can wait till we get back let me see if I can help you a bit here" Eowyrn reached down and laid his hands on the mans chest and closed eyes trying to call upon the light to aid him.

With a sudden burst of energy the man reached up grabbing Eowyrn by his armour "Y-You…Don't… under…stand" the man struggled fighting through the pain trying to stay concise, staring into to Eowyrns eyes full of fear.

"What? What is it? What did you learn?" Eowyrn questioned as he held the man in his arms. The man was starting to slip away Eowyrn didn't have the skills to help this man he must get him back to the city. He attempted to move the man but he groaned with agony.

"C-Can't…stop them…" the man gasped for air. He looked to Eowyrn again but now it was as if he looked right through him seeing somewhere distant. Eowyrn closed his eyes to say a prayer for him, but he snapped back again "_He_ leads them!" he said in horror as his chest rattled and he coughed up blood, he took one last rasping breath and his body went lifeless.

Eowyrn shook his head "What is going on?" he thought to himself as he gently rested the body to the ground and closed the scouts now lifeless eyes. Eowyrn rested his hand on the mans forehead and began to utter some parting words but was interrupted again buy a dreadful gurgling scream. He leaped to his feet and turned to see that one of the riders that came with him had been struck through the throat with an arrow. A horrible cry came from the tree line near the now mortally wounded soldier. A group of what at first he thought was men charged at the rider, but upon closer inspection he realised these where no men. They where what remained of men, ragged and rotting corpses of what was once brave soldiers of the alliance. Coming to his senses he removed his sword and shield and charged forward to aid his fellow. A blur of black and silver was in front of him… he looked up to see the other troop still on horseback cutting of his path to the wounded soldier. "Get out of the way!" Eowyrn shouted

"Sir Look!" he pointed of into the distance.

Eowyrn quickly shifted his attention further down the field and saw what he pointed at. Hundreds upon hundreds of the undead monstrosities where approaching. "Damn!" he chastised himself. He looked back to the wounded soldier and saw him attempt to draw his weapon only to be over come by the undead warriors. "Must have been a recon party" he said to himself turning to the other soldier "Get the hell out of here" he ordered and spun around to his own mount which he was glad to see was still there. He ran over and hopped up on the saddle and took one last quick look over his shoulder at the advancing undead army then dug his spurs in deep and drove hard back towards the city.


	4. Welcoming Return

Chapter 4 Welcoming Return

Koramir marched off at a hurried pace straight for the chapel…at least he hoped the shiny building he walked past so many times to the inn was the chapel. He walked up to the doors and swung them wide. They were lighter than he thought they would be and slammed hard into the wall. The patrons of the chapel deep in prayer jumped at the thundering smash of chapel doors and turned with angry eye towards the culprit. Koramir managed a half smile and shrugged "Oops" he muttered. Shaking there heads the members of chapel return to there prayers. Letting out a long sigh Koramir sauntered into the chapel and looked about "Now how am I supposed to tell who's who?" he adjusted his sword belt "I doubt they'll be very friendly after my grand entrance" he thought to himself as he walked over and plopped down on the bench.

"Hey! Watch where you park that thing!" whispered a gnome as scurried out of the way of the hefty man

"Oh Sorry" he gestured apologetically to the gnome "Didn't see ya there."

"Yeah… I get that a lot." grumbled the gnome as got more comfortable on the bench. "So what brings you here?"

"Looking for someone." he spoke softly "I already caused one disturbance I don't think they would be to happy if a caused another" he slumped his shoulders

"Who are you looking for?"

"A priestess…it's pretty urgent too."

"What's the name?"

"K..Kev…uhhh…Kevavl…Kevveve…damn I can't remember" said Koramir as he smacked his hand to his forehead

"Can't remember!?" gasped the gnome "I thought you said it was important"

"It is damnit!" he sighed "Come on head time to do some work…think!"

"You sure aren't the quickest bunny in the field are you?" chuckled the gnome

"KEVARIAL!!" he shouted smiling wide at the gnome. He had an odd look on his face and was nodding his head for Koramir to look behind him. At this point he had just realized he had just shouted in the chapel. He cringed and turned fully expecting a good scolding. To his surprise what he found wasn't a bitter old monk waiting to give him grief. Instead it was a beautiful night elf woman with shimmering icy white hair, glowing eyes and a brilliant smile. He'd seen night elves before but only in passing he never really had a chance to get to know one. He always thought that Night elf women were gorgeous, but every time he worked up the courage to talk to one Bwalin would put him in his place "Don't waste your time laddie, they be much older than you and in my experience most of them think they be better than you" he would say. This was his chance to find out for himself.

"Greetings" she said smiling "I'm Kevarial." she watched him stare eyes wide, jaw slack and mouth wide open. "Did you need something of me?"

The gnome nudged the large man and hoped it was enough to break him of the spell. Koramir shook his head and quickly composed himself "Indeed I do." He said with a sly smile "However what I need can wait…what my brother needs can't" he face showing only the slightest hints of alarm. "My brother Eowyrn…"

"Eowyrn!?" her eyes widened and she leaned closer to him "Has something happened to him?" her faced stricken with concern

Koramir paused a little taken aback by her sudden change in tone "No…but the scout he went to retrieve seems to be badly injured…"

"WHAT!!" yelled the gnome "A serious matter like this and you've been calmly going around taking your time to find help!?"

Koramir shrugged "It's not my style to get all worked up about things, better to keep a level head."

The gnome cuffed him in the head with his staff "Dolt!" he turned to the priestess and bowed "Names Furbin m'lady, a mage of Stormwind sent to aid with the situation here." He rose "Unfortunately my daft friend here" he thrust his thumb in Koramir's direction "didn't consider it important enough to tell me how dire his situation was or I would have given the situation more urgency" he nodded "My apologies"

"Think nothing of it Master Furbin as the message was received, then I see no reason for concern" she said hurriedly brushing aside the mages comments and turning back to Koramir. "Brother of Eowyrn…you still have yet to tell me where I am needed?" she questioned him

"Right as I was saying" he eyed the gnome with questioning look "We need to meet my brother at the gets he's ridden out to gather the scout and bring him here." He stood up "They'll be needin you on hand to tend to his wounds" he smiled at her "Ready to go?"

"Yes, we should make haste!" she spun and rushed towards the door of the chapel. She looked back over her shoulder "So you must be Koramir then?"

"Yup that's me." He caught up to her easily

"Wait for me!" bellowed the gnome as he dashed after them "I want to find out what's going on!"

"Fine with me" motioned Koramir he turned to the elf "How did you know my name?"

"Well Eowyrn and I are good friends and I already know Eothain, so you _must_ be Koramir" she smiled and continued towards the gates of the city

"So you know my brother well?"

"I would say so… We've known each other for quite some time."

"It's been five years since we last saw each other. These last few days have been great" he beamed

"He's missed you very much. Eowyrn spoke about you often"

"Hold on a minute" he paused for a moment "How good of friends are you and my brother?"

"What do you mean?" she quickened her pace

"Like are you… _good _friends?" he cocked his head to one side grinning

"I don't know what you mean" she blushed

"Way to go Eowyrn!" he praised "To think my big brother…and a paladin at that…with a beauty like you!"

Her face turned brighter and brighter shades of red as he spoke. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on Koramir "We are just friends! It's nothing like that!" she said with hints of disappointment in her voice

The gnome shook his head "There's the gate" he gestured "Lets go"

"Right!" she was back on track to her goal

Koramir shrugged "Wonder what that's about. I'll have to remember ask Eowyrn about it when I get the chance" he thought to himself

As the three of them approached they saw that the area around the gate was in a commotion. They looked towards the gates as they began to open and saw two riders coming fast at them. "Only two?" Koramir thought out loud

"What is it!?" Kevarial gasped as she looked between him and the approaching riders

"Something's not right…my brother left with two riders that's three total yet only two return…" he pondered

The sounds of trumpets echoed across the city. It was the call to arms, men and women panicked across the city. They rushed there children to the shelters that had been created to protect those who couldn't fight. Soldiers rushed to arms themselves and take up their postings. Koramir turned back to the gate and saw his brother and the other rider hasten inside the walls.

"Close the gates!" Eowyrn roared as he reined in the horse

"Come on!" Koramir ordered as he ran towards his brother gesturing for the others to follow. "Brother!" he called out.

Eowyrn reared his horse in there direction as they approached "Kor!" he took in the group "I'm glad you here Lady Kevarial" he smiled the winced at a sharp pain in his shoulder "I couldn't help the scout he was to far gone..." he trailed off

"What the hell happened out there Bro?" he regarded his brother

"Excuse me" Furbin interrupted "but you have an arrow in your shoulder"

Eowyrn looked back at his shoulder and sure enough there was a crooked looking arrow sticking out of the joint in his armour "Heh" he grimaced as the pain was starting to catch up to him "I hadn't noticed"

"Eowyrn!" breathed Kevarial as she rushed towards him "Let me help you." She turned to Koramir her long eyebrows furrowed "Help him down!" she order

"Right" he walked over to his brother and assisted him in dismounting his charger "You good?" he questioned as he steadied his brother on his feet

Eowyrn nodded "Yes…I should be fine"

"Not until I treat that" Kevarial smiled as she came close beside him "This will only hurt a little" she reached up and gently worked the arrow free of his flesh, then placing her hand over the wound she whispered the words of pray a brilliant flash of golden white light flowed from her hand and enveloped his wound . She turned to see him regarding her with a smile their faces very close together. She quickly turned her gaze downwards and saw that she had taken his hand in hers. She slowly pulled away from him swiftly arranging her thoughts "All better?" she questioned with smile tilting her head to the side

"Indeed" he rotated his shoulder to remove any remaining stiffness "Thank you my lady" he smiled and then quickly turned to his brother "You need to fetch Bwalin and meet us at the barracks!" he instructed his brother

"What's going on?" he enquired

"An army of undead is approaching"

"Right" he nodded "I'm on it!" Koramir took off in search of the dwarf

Eowyrn looked over at Kevarial "My lady would you come with me as well?"

"Of course" she beamed and the headed for the barracks

"Hey! I'm coming too!" the gnome shouted "why does everyone always forget about me" he grumbled to himself as he chased after them.


	5. Hasty Preperation

Chapter 5 Hasty Preparation

"Damn it!" Eowyrn shouted as he slammed his fist hard into the table "You don't understand Eothain…these… _things_ shouldn't be taken lightly!"

Eothain stood from his chair that was at the head of the table "You must remember Brother _I_ am your Commander in this and Uther himself has given the task to me to see to the defence of the city." He sighed and lowered his head "I understand you are afraid of these unholy creatures…"

"I'm not…" Eowyrn started to interrupt

Eothain raised his hand to silence his brother "I do not take what you say lightly brother…however the light is with us and our forces are strong we _will_ crush them" he stated firmly as he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Aye!" chimed in Bwalin "I'd have ta agree with Eothain on this one. This scraggly excuse of an army will be no match for us!" He smiled as he patted his large two handed hammer.

Eowyrn sighed heavily "Understood, I just hope you don't under estimate them." He slumped back down into his chair. Kevarial gently rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Eothain also took his seat "Now, this army of festering undead is quickly approaching, which doesn't leave us much time for strategy." he leaned forward on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "I believe the best plan of attack is to station majority of ground forces just out side the wall. Also our ranged units will be placed on the wall to support the ground forces in pushing back the enemy. I'm confident that our ground troops will be able to form a type of shield, that will effectively stop these abominations in their tracks." He again rose from his chair leaning forward with both hands on the table. "By the light we _will _put them back in the ground where they belong!"

"We'll I'll be damned!" Bwalin tugged at his beard and pointed at the confident paladin "That's the first smart thing I've heard come outta yer mouth boy" he nodded "Aside from the fact that I still think them there blunderbuss boys would serve better outside the wall." he added smugly with a toothy grin

"I understand Bwalin" he stood up straight and crossed his arms "but aside from supporting from the wall, I'm also holding them in reserve as a fail safe in the worst case scenario. If by some unholy miracle the fiends are able to break our lines, then I plan to pull them from the wall and station them at the gate to cover any retreat as well as slow any breach of our defences, so that the civilians can make an escape" he included with confidence

"Harrumph" the dwarf grunted "I hadn't thought of that" he leaned over and elbowed Koramir in the ribs "I'll give em one thing…the boys a damn brilliant commander" he snorted "Even if he _is_ a pompous arse."

"Sir" said Eowyrn "May I speak?"

"Of course brother, I am always open to your council" Eothain turned to his brother

"My only concern is their numbers…they far outnumber us Sir. At least ten to one from the brief glimpse I caught of there forces it could be even worse then that." He sighed "Pulling our forces outside the defences of the walls could cost us dearly"

"Bah!" Bwalin interrupted "I hope it is more than ten to one! My boys can easily mop up this boney army" He slapped Koramir on the back firmly "Right laddie!"

"He's right!" Koramir beamed "We've been in much worse than this". He nodded with confidence. "We'll show those scrawny skeletons what real warriors look like!"

"I hope you are all right" Eowyrn sighed

"Eowyrn is wise to be the voice of caution." Kevarial stated "Many times I have seen over confidence be the doom of men." she smiled at him

"I agree with you brother, and I assure you I am not taking the enemy lightly. However this truly is our best course of action and we don't have anymore time to discuss we must take action now" he commanded

"Not that anyone even knows I'm here, but I plan to assist you in whatever way I can in the battle" squeaked the gnome

"Of course Master Mage." Eothain bowed "My apologies in my haste had forgotten of your presence. Your services will be most appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do?" he mumbled half expecting no one was paying attention.

"Your task will be a challenge, but essential I hope you can handle this?" questioned the paladin

At this the gnome perked up "Really, what do you need of me?" he said surprised someone was actually paying attention to him

"I will need you to reinforce the line in any position, which begins to falter or shows any signs of struggle. Your magic's should be able to handle this daunting task…yes?"

"Indeed. It will be my honour to assist you in this battle" he smiled "I'll fry them to a crisp!"

"Excellent!" Eothain almost cheered. So proud of his plan which he believed to be flawless "Then we should get to it then. Everyone knows there tasks, we must make haste to form the ranks. The hour of battle will soon be upon us!"

With this everyone rose from the table to head to their duties for the upcoming battle. Kevarail walked beside Eowyrn. She watched him silently for a moment as he walked brooding. "What troubles you?" she questioned lying her had on his shoulder.

He turned quickly towards her as if she startled him. "Oh Lady Kevarial, I didn't see there. What was it you needed?" He regarded her but seemed to still be deep in thought

"I've never seen you so troubled on the eve of battle" she lowered her head and twisted the cloth of her robes nervously in her hands. "It's a little unnerving."

He smiled and stepped towards her and took her hand in his "My apologies lady" he paused looking away "It's just something is…isn't right. The warning the scout gave me." He trailed off returning to his thoughts

"You didn't mention it in the meeting?" she gripped his hand tightly "What did he tell you?"

He looked back to her, holding her in his gaze. "He said "_He leads them_." Which means the scout recognized the leader of the army." He paused "Who could it be? Why was the Scout so frightened?" he sighed "I just can't sort it out."

She gripped his hand tighter "Perhaps we can figure it out together?" she smiled at him

He shook his head "No, Eothain was right we don't have anymore time. That why I didn't bring it up."

"What's going on here?" bellowed a voice as they both had a hulking arm put around there shoulders "So you two are lover?!?"

"What!?" gasped Eothain as he spun to confront his little brother

"Laddie you have no idea what being subtle is do ya?" Bwalin questioned the big man as he walked up to the group

"Well look at these two!" he said gesturing towards the two that where still holding hands "If that's not two lovers saying some parting words before the eve of battle I don't what is! Although if it were me I would being doing a lot more than saying a few parting words" he winked at the couple

Eowyrn pulled away from Kevarial "This is nothing! We are friends and I was offering her some comfort that is all!" he stated firmly. He looked back to Kevarial "I apologize if my brother has caused you any embarrassment."

She smiled "I'm not embarrassed Eowyrn. I don't mind that we were mistaken for lovers." she blushed

At this Eothain also blushed and quickly looked away from her only to see his brother eyeing them both with a giant grin on his face.

"We don't have time for this." grumbled the dwarf as he grabbed Koramir by the belt and began to drag him off "Lets go!"

"It was just getting good!!" Koramir protested as he was pulled down the corridor

Kevarial giggled as she watched the sight of a dwarf pulling such a large man down the hall. "Koramir is an interesting character." she said as she smiled turning back to Eowyrn.

"He always was troublesome." he stated as he returned the smile "We should get going too."

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" she took a step closer to him

"It's alright I'm probably just worried about nothing" he shrugged

"Well I'll be sure to keep an eye on you in the battlefield." She winked "Just in case you need me" she let out a small chuckle

"Be safe my lady. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you as well." He smiled. "Shall we?"

Kevarial jumped over and embraced him in a crushing hug "Be carful out there, truly!"

Eowyrn put one arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "I will, Thank you."

The preparation for battle went smoothly. Under the guidance of strong commanders, the troops were successfully deployed outside the wall and formed a solid front line. Bwalin and Koramir stood together with their band of mercenaries gripping there weapons in anticipation. Eothian was quickly going here and there to ensure all was set in place and all new their tasks. Eowyrn stood with the soldiers of Lordaeron and looked back to the rear to gaze at Kevarail who was with the rest of the healers ready to deal with any wounded. The gnome Furbin also stood near the rear full of fear. He never told anyone but this would be his first major battle. The sounds of guttural screams and ghastly moans came from before the group. The first wave of the undead was approaching.


	6. Faithless Hour

Chapter 6 Faithless Hour

Koramir shifted his weight to one side dodging an incoming thrust from a rotting skeletal solider. Spinning quickly he brought his massive two handed sword down separating the skeleton from his well decomposed head. He immediately took up his battle stance ready for the next attacker, but was disappointed to see that most of the enemy was engaged by the rest of the forces. Taking this moment he quickly served the battle field. He was surprised to see that their number weren't what they expected. He saw Bwalin smash enemies to pieces as roared dwarven obscenities. The site of the dwarf in battle always gave him a chuckle. Then he heard a gurgling sound fast approaching him from behind he turned only in time to see a shield smash in to the face of the ghoul crushing its skull into bits of gore. Eothain stood before him with a holy aura wrapped about him. He turned and looked at Koramir after he was sure it was clear.

"Be cautious brother! These fiend are devious." he smiled at his brother then looked about the battlefield always calculating the next plan of attack

"Hah!!!" Koramir countered "I woulda chopped that ghoul in two" He looked again at the battlefield and how well it was all going. "Well I think we got this one" he smiled patting his brother on the back.

"Don't be a fool! This was only a taste of what the enemy has to offer; no doubt testing our defences…" he paused turning to his thoughts "Their commander is ruthless, but no doubt cunning."

"Commander?!?!" chuckled Koramir "What makes you think these things even have a commander?" he finished as he kicked at the head of one of the undead creatures

"Look." Eothian calmly gestured towards the horde of undead "They are with drawling." He turned to Koramir "If they didn't have someone to lead them they wouldn't hold forces in reserve and doubt they would withdrawl to regroup either. No brother something very powerful controls these creatures."

"You're the boss" Koramir shrugged as he saw Eowyrn and Bwalin approaching.

"Sir! The enemy is withdrawing!" said Eowyrn as he approached catching his breath "I doubt they will pull back for long. These undead are tireless.

"Indeed brother" he nodded happy with Eowyrns observations the enemy. "We will need to reform the lines; also I want you to take the lead on meeting with the healers to treat he wounded. You know lady Kevarial well and this will help the process go smoothly."

"M'Lord" shouted a young boy as he cam running up to the group

Eothian regarded the boy "What is it squire?"

"Lord….Uther…" huffed the boy trying to catch his breath. He stuck out a hand towards Eothain which contained a sealed letter.

Eothain snatched it out of the boys hand and began to read. As he read the others stood around watching him waiting for news. Eothain continued to read is face turning grim and pale.

"What is it lad? What's it say?" questioned the dwarf

Eothian looked around at the group his face empty "The…King" he paused "is…dead." he spoke softy so other would not hear the conversation

"What!?!" bellowed Bwalin

"Quietly now!" Eowyrn reprimanded "We mustn't let the troops hear the news. It would be a blow to morale we could not handle."

"Aye, yer right lad. I just…" Bwalin looked around at the troops "I didn't see this coming" he sighed

"What do we do know?" Koramir turned to Eothian

"There's more…" he returned "It get's worse."

"How could it get worse?" Koramir questioned

"The king was killed by Prince Arthas. He has turned against his people." He crushed the letter in his hand "He is the fiend that leads this army of death."

"Bye the light!" gasped Eowyrn

"No my brother…the light has nothing to do with this." Sighed Eothian

"Oi, where'd that boy go?" asked the dwarf looking around

"Damn it!" cursed Eothain "No doubt he listened to the conversation and is spreading it amongst the troops now!" he slammed his fist into his palm "What a fool I am!"

The group looked up to regard the troops. The signs of the news was popping up all around them. Groups of soldiers began to whispers. While other gasped and turned from their duties to stare blankly at their commanders.

"You gotta say something laddie!" suggested Bwalin "My boys will be fine, but you better pick yours up cause they ain't gonna fight worth kodo terd like this"

"Of course… the blow is struck I must do what I can to bolster them." He summoned his charger and skillfully climbed up into the saddle. "Eowyrn take care of everything while I speak to the troops. The enemy will return and I won't be caught of guard!"

"Yes Sir!" Eowyrn saluted and turned to see to his duties

Koramir and Bwalin watched the two of the run off to see to their tasks. "Well lad!" Bwalin smacked Koramir in the back "We best get back to the boys. They'll be wantin ta know what going on"

"I got a baaad feeling about this…" mumbled Koramir

The dwarf stopped in his track with a cringe "Damn it lad! Don't ye go sayin that!"

Koramir shrugged "I already did."

The dwarf threw his arms up in the air turned and stormed of mumbling something incomprehensible. Koramir followed after the dwarf wondering what his problem was. It wasn't the first time he's said those words. Every time he did things definitely went wrong.

"What's happening?" Kevarial questioned as Eowyrn approached her and Furbin. The two of them had heard the rumours that had spread amongst the troops.

"Is what we've been hearing true?" the gnome asked

"If you heard the King is dead by the hands of his son then yes" Eowyrn sighed

Kevarial lowered her head and murmured a quick prayer. Then looked up to Eowyrn "What's to be done?" she asked placing her hand gently on his forearm

He smiled at her "Eothian will be addressing the troops shortly. We are to ensure that any wounded are being gathered up and treated." He scanned the area and noticed that the wounded had already been gathered in a spot and where being treated. "I see you've already gotten started."

"Well I have done this before or have you forgotten?" she said with a false hint of annoyance but couldn't hold back a chuckle

"Of course my Lady." He bowed "I have not forgotten. How bad are our wounded?"

"Surprisingly they are fairly trivial and my healers are making quick work of it." she stated confidently "However their where of course a few that we couldn't treat." She bowed her head.

Eowyrn nodded "Indeed it is an inevitability of the battle field." He laid his hand on her shoulder "I fear worse is to come."

"What do you mean?" Furbin looked puzzled "We were able to crush the enemy's first attempt to attack!"

"On the contrary Master Mage. That was not a full attack by the enemy, but a test of our defences." he looked out across the battle field. "They will return and in full force. Our next battle with be a testing one."

"R…Really?" quivered the mage

"Yes…I'm afraid its true." He kneeled down to be eye level with the small mage "What troubles you?"

He looked meekly at Eowyrn, and then turned his gaze over to Kevarial looking to her for guidance.

"Tell him." she said softly

"Well…you see…the thing is." He said as he tugged at a lose string in his robes. "I've never actually been in a large battle like this…"

Eowyrn smiled "We all have trails little one, you just happen to have one that's slightly more difficult then most." He patted him on the arm "You'll do fine."

"T…Thanks" smiled the gnome as he cheered up. "I better get back to my work. Thanks again for the talk"

"May the light be with you Master Mage." Waved Eowyrn as the gnome walked off.

"You really think he'll be fine?" asked Kevarial as she walked up to stand next to him

"I'm not sure any of us will be." he sighed

Eothain rode out in front of the soldiers assembled before him. He looked out upon a sea of faces. Faces filled with uncertainly, faces covered with anger and other shadowed with fear. The news of the death of the king had been a plague of its own shattering the morale of his forces. It was up to him to bolster their ranks. Uther had trusted him to see to the defence of the city while he himself took care of other matters. Taking a deep breath he called out to gather the attention of the troops.

"Sons and Daughters of Lordaeron hear my words!" The bulk of the soldiers turned their attention to their commander. "The rumours you have heard are true the King has been killed by the vile traitor Arthas." Gasps washed over the crowd as they received confirmation of the news. "Yes this is horrific news…but the traitor prince now stands before us! He is the master of new and terrible power! He hopes to crush the rest of our kingdom under his vile boot!" Curses and shouts of anger came from the crowd. "However _we_ stand before the turncoat and his hordes of creatures and _we_ are unafraid!!" The soldier's spirits began to rise. "He may hurl his army of death upon us and _we_ will give them just that…_we_ will give them what was stole…_we_ will give them death!!" A surge of cheers rolled over the ranks. "Arthas seeks to gain entrance to this city…but it will not be this day…this day we sent them back to the twisting nether!!" The cheers roared out from the ranks as soldiers started to clank their weapons to their armour. "Defenders of Lordaeron…No…Heroes of Lordaeron today we will show the enemy our might!!" The cheers erupted and the troops where almost in a frenzy. Eothain smiled raising his mace high in to the air so the cheers rose even higher. "For Lordaeron!!!" The soldiers followed suit and reverberated his war cry. Eothain dismounted his charger and stalked over to join the lines. They all stood waiting for the next assault of the scourge.


	7. Hope Lost

Chapter 7 Hope Lost

A shrill blast of an eerie horn pierced the air and the ground began to shake. The soldiers of the city stood firm looking out over what would be their battlefield. The scourge army was approaching in mass. There would be no withdrawal of the undead this time around. This time they must crush them or perish. The soldiers trembled, some with fear others anticipation. They looked to their commanders for reassurance. The troops with Eothain looked to him and he nodded firmly to give them strength. Those with Eowyrn were greeted with a reassuring smile. However not all the troops where afraid. Bwalin's band of hardened merc's stood firmly some totally oblivious to the oncoming horde of doom. Bwalin stood with Koramir at the front of their lines. He looked back at his crew and chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" Koramir questioned with a puzzled look

"Bah" Bwalin grumbled "Look at the boys. The ain't riled up at all" he sighed "Well better get their blood pumpin."

"Well you better hurry." Yawned Koramir "I don't think the dead guys are gonna wait for you."

He took a step forward and turned quickly to face his crew "Oi!! Listen Up!!" he shouted "A months worth of thunder brew lager to the man that kills the most of these undead bastards!!"

A cheer rose from the ranks of the mercenaries. Now they had something to fight for. They turned with toothy grins towards their enemy with renewed interest. The rumble of the grounds grew louder and they could know hear the gurgling, guttural sounds of the undead army. "Here they come!!" shouted Koramir as Bwalin swiftly returned to the ranks. The horrors of the scourge crashed into the lines of the combined forces of the soldiers of Lordaeron and the mercenaries. They hacked and slashed at the forces of the dead. Killing many of them as they came. The allied forces held firm confident in their abilities to subdue the evil foe. Koramir and Bwalin fought side by side each had a wicked grin on their face, easily cuttting down the enemy. A ghoul came at Bwalin from his exposed flank and Koramir quickly stepped in and cleaved it in two. "22!!" he yelled over his shoulder at the dwarf.

Bwalin grumbled as he ducked under a swipe from a skeletal warrior meant to remove his head. He thrust the flat end of his two hander up in to the skull smashing it to bits. "22. Hah I'm already at 30 boy!!"

Koramir made sour face as he stepped to the side of an incoming creature the leaped right past him. He skewered it in the back with his sword and kicked of the limp remains of the beast. "Pfft 30, you never could count!!" he laughed heartily as he spun and hacked another foe in two.

Eowyrn's section of the line was having a much harder time of it. Most of the soldiers under his command where inexperienced and it seemed the Arthas was taking full advantage of this sending his most deadly creatures to split their lines. Eowyrn was forced to bolster his troop's time and again or they would falter. He watched as young men and women where enveloped in the corrupting flames of a group necromancers. "We have to fell those fiend and quickly!!" he commanded and beckoned a group of soldiers to follow him. They charged forth from the line. Pushing through the mass of passed as scourge infantrymen. To their detriment the necromancers spotted their advance and turned their attention of the charging knights. Bolts of arcane corruption shot towards them. Eowyrn ducked and twisted to dodge the incoming death. But not all with him where so lucky, two more where consumed by the dark wizards magic's. Those with him began to falter and slow under the torrent of the arcane energies. Seeing this Eowyrn let out a bellowing war cry and lunged forward into the ranks of the appalling mages. Glowing in a holy aura he swung his mace left and right smashing the necromancers into oblivion. He roared with righteous fury as he crushed the necromancers with his massive hammer. The few remaining men that followed him joined the battle. The group then made quick work of the remaining casters. Eowyrn turned back to lines and raised his hammer high into the air and let out a victorious call. The men under him returned the cheer and their sprits where renewed by their commanders daring display.

"Well done!" he praised the three remaining soldiers that accompanied him on the challenging task. "Those that had fallen where not in vain, we accomplished our goal. They will be remembered as heroes!" he smashed another ghoul with his hammer as tried to approach the lines. "Fight on champions of the light!!"

The battle was going well for the forces of Lordearon. However they where losing numbers quickly to the unending tide of dead that pressed them. The wounded where so awful that it forced the healers to move to the front of the line. They moved about amongst the ranks casting their spells of healing doing what they could to keep the lines secured. Kevarial was with Eothain's section when a hulking abomination came thundering towards their line. Eothian commanded a group of 12 of his best men to break ranks and go forward to meet this new and powerful foe. The men broke ranks with weapons raised the charged at the monstrosity. The beast let out an ominous howl and began slashing at the troops with devastating effect. It chopped the first four men that approached to bits with ease. Watching this Kevarial stepped forward to assist the knights with her holy magic. She cast spells to give them protection and strengthen their fortitude, but this was noticed by the creature. It flung a giant chain towards her and it wrapped around her. Once she was in its grip it then wrenched the chain lifting her of the ground and sending her flying towards it. She screamed in terror as she flew through the air in what she was certain would be her doom. Eowyrn turned to look as he heard the scream from across the battle field he saw Kevarail being pulled from the protection of the lines. He broke ranks and ran through the lines towards Eothain section.

As Kevarial was flying through the air one of the soldiers sent to battle the abomination hacked at the hand that held the chain in an attempt to free the priestess from a gruesome death. He was successful but paid with his life. Kevarial came tumbling to the ground and rolled to a stop a few feet away from the abomination. The remaining knights sent to do battle with the abomination formed a protective circle around her in attempts to protect her. The abomination let out a guttural chuckle and rushed towards them. The men reformed concentrating the majority of those remaining towards the abomination. It came crashing into them crushing one man under its feet. It began its furious onslaught desperate to get at the priestess and destroy her. They fought on bravely but they where quickly succumbing to its attacks.

"Eothain!!!" gasped Eowyrn as he came running up "We must save her. Come!" he beckoned to his brother but Eothain did not move from the line "What are you doing I need your help!!!"

Eothain shook his head "Leave them brother they are already lost we can't save them…"

"We can damn well try!!!" he shouted "Will nobody help!"

"I will…" squeaked a voice from behind him.

Eowyrn turned to see the gnome standing behind him, face grim with determination. He nodded. "Right, Let's go stay close behind me!" he charged into the lines of the undead and went straight towards the abomination nothing was going to stop him. Furbin was right behind him.

"45!!" Shouted Koramir as he jammed the pummel of his sword into the face of a skeletal warrior. "That brew will be mine, ya old dwarf!!"

"Keep tryin laddie keep tryin." chuckled Bwalin as he smashed a giest head deep into the earth. "That's 50!!"

"Oi, Bwalin" came a shout from behind them.

Koramir turned as he finished twisting the head off a zombie to see who was calling.

"What in the hell are ye doin out here Fradun!" barked Bwalin "Yer suppose to be on the wall."

"Aye, but I thought Kor would wanna know his brother is goin into lick a trouble to save his lady friend!" he countered as he smashed the butt of his blunderbuss into the face of a crypt fiend

"What!!!" he turned and scanned the field to see if he could find him.

"Just head for that damn ugly stitched up beasty over there." he pointed

"I'm going…you comin?" he turned to Bwalin

"Aye laddie well cut a path right to em." he smiled "You take care of things here Fradun!" they both turned and smashed through the ranks trying to punch their way through to get to Eowyrn.

Kevarial sat shaking on the ground covered in the gore of those that died defending her. It was all in vain the abomination had cut its way through them and was going to finally get what it wanted. She buried her face in her knees praying her death would come quickly. She heard the abomination chortle as it approached. Then it howled out in pain. She looked up to see the abomination real back in shock as it grabbed at a crippled arm. Eowyrn stood before her and Furbin came to her side to attend to her.

"Are you ok?" asked the gnome as he came close to her

"My…my…I…" she couldn't speak

"She's still in shock" Furbin yelled to Eowyrn

"Just get her…" he parried a swipe meant to cleave him in two. "…out!!"

"Alright" he turned to Kevarial "Come on I'm…"

Two monstrous roars came from around them. Furbin looked up to see two more abomination approaching them. "Now what!!" he questioned the paladin "I can't fight through all that!!"

"Damn it!!" Eowyrn shouted as he stunned the abomination and brought down a blow that knocked the abomination onto its back. "Can't you teleport or something to get us outta here?"

"I can teleport…but" he paused as he watched the abomination squirm to try and regain its footing. "It's getting back up…"

Eowyrn jumped over and brought his hammer down smashing the abominations head into little bits of bone and gore. "But what?!?!" he questioned as he looked up to se another abomination approaching.

"I'm no good a teleportation spells…" he paused "I can… only do two people!!!"

Eowyrn walked over and placed his hand on the gnome shoulder "I understand" he turned and smashed an approaching skeleton "Get her out of here!! I'll hold then off!" he subdued another approaching undead.

"But…" the gnome started to protest

"Just go I can't hold them forever!!" one of the abominations was cutting through its own ranks to reach the paladin "You better hurry!"

Furbin pulled out the components and began weaving his arcane powers to summon a portal. The portal began to appear but was wavering it wasn't very strong and wouldn't last long. He grabbed Kevarial by the arm and dragged her towards the portal. She looked up to see Eowyrns back as he was fighting off the undead dead she reached out to him but was engulfed by the corridors of magic.

Koramir struggled to push his way through the mass of undead between him and his brother. He looked up and saw the eerie glow of the mages portal. He sighed for a moment thinking his brother and all would be safe. Pulled out from the depths of the enemies ranks by the portals of the mages. He watched as the portal wavier and collapsed, but Eowyrn fought on. "What the hell why did he take the portal!!" he shouted as he try to cleave his way through the undead.

"Laddie their bulking up their forces to block our path…I'm not sure we can make it!!" grunted the dwarf as he thrashed about trying to keep the undead at bay.

"NO!!!" he roared as he watched his brother fend off two abominations struggling just to stay alive. Eowyrn didn't notice the one approaching for this rear. "EOWYRN!!!" called out Koramir but to no avail. The third abomination came rushing in at the paladins exposed rear. It swung its massive cleaver in arc meant to fell the paladin. Eowyrn turned as heard the beast swing, but was unable to fully avoid the attack. The cleaver sliced into his armour like a knife through butter. Eowyrn wretched in pain as he pulled back, blood poring from his open wound. The monsters had him surrounded and were closing in. Koramir watched helpless to get to his brother as the beasts closed in on him. "BROTHER!!!" He saw his brother look out between the abominations and smile at him as they closed the gaps he could no longer see him, only hear the scream of his brothers death. He felt a jarring blow to his head and everything went cloudy. "Will I die here as well?" he thought to himself as he slumped down to the ground.


	8. Risky Withdrawal

Chapter 8 Risky Withdrawal

A haze of red blurred objects was all Koramir could see. He heard muffled sounds of the battle around him and what he thought were voices. He felt as if he was floating across the ground, then he came to a sudden stop. He hit the ground hard and saw a vague impression of furry creature in his face. He heard the creature call out but couldn't make out what it was saying. The image was starting to clear but he still couldn't make out what was questioning him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he heard the voice again this time he could make out what it was saying. "Oi!!! Wake up ya lazy arse!"

Koramir opened his eyes to see it wasn't a furry creature at all but Bwalin stood over him, arms crossed. At seeing the dwarf, all was coming back to him now. "What happened…" he paused "My Brother!" he looked at the dwarf.

Bwalin turned his head away and shook it at the question. "I'm sorry laddie." He sighed turning back to Koramir and resting his hand on his shoulder. "Ya did all ya could."

Koramir's shoulders slumped at the news that he knew to be true. He remembered it now, the screams of his brother as he was butchered by the abominations. He put his hand to his head and cringed at the pain that still lingered.

"Ya got a right nasty hit in the head their from one them bastards." Bwalin explained "You dropped yer guard my boy yer lucky they didn't kill ya!"

"Thanks Bwalin" he managed a smile "Guess I owe ya another one."

Bwalin smirked "We'll talk about that later. Right now the battle still rages and it ain't goin well for us."

"Right." Koramir managed to get to his feet but was still a little wobbly "What's the situation?"

"Not good…" grunted the dwarf "We need to pull back to the city and we need to do it _now_! Most of the lines been broken…ours is the only one that is holdin. If we don't pull back to the gates now we'll be cut off."

"Right… so we just run for it?" questioned Koramir

"They must have hit you harder than I though." Sighed the dwarf as he threatned to smack him in the head. "Of course we don't just run for it!" he smirked and looked over at Fradun. "I got something else in mind."

"Yer not thinking what I think yer think are ya?" asked Fradun with a chill sound in his voice he paused "Not the…"

"Aye we'll be doin that…We don't have a choice now we've already been cut of from the gate" pointed out Bwalin.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Koramir as look between the two Dwarves. Bwalin face was grim with determination staring in the direction of the gate combing his beard with his hand. Fradun his head lowered and shaking. "What?!?"

"The Khardros Gaunlet…"mumbled Fradun

"Aye laddie that's what we be needed to get clear here!!" Bwalin stated boldly as he smiled and nodded

"What's that?" said Koramir as he raised an eyebrow

"Ye'll see laddie ye'll see." returned Bwalin

"Hrumph!" grunted Fradun "If any of use survive it…"

"It'll be fine just give the signal to the boys on the wall" ordered Bwalin

Fradun sighed "Fine, fine." He pulled out what looked like a small blunderbuss and pointed it up it the air. There was a loud crack and a flaming red flare shot high into the air and burst out into blue as it reached its pinnacle. They waited a moment for the return signal but it wasn't coming "They probably can't believe what they just saw." Just as he finished his sentence the return flare soared into the air. "Well that settle's it then you better get ready."

"Better get ready to run laddie!!" stated Bwalin

"Run…I thought you said we weren't running?" he said looking around in confusion. He noted that Bwalin and the rest of Dwarves where eyeing up the gates, faces dour, heels dug in ready for what was to come. He looked over to the wall and the dwarfs that lined it he watched as they raised their muskets and attached something strange to the ends of them. He heard the familiar sound of the blunderbuss firing and saw one of the strange devices fly of the end of the rifle. It soared through the air at the bulk of the scourge forces that blocked their path. He watched the object thud into the ground a fuss sizzling on the end of it. He looked to Bwalin with a questioning look. The dwarf smiled…BOOM! Koramir covered his eyes as the device exploded in a huge blast tearing into the ranks of the undead sending bits of then in all directions.

"RUN LADDIE!!" roared Bwalin

"You want me to run through _that?"_

"Aye!! It's worked before." Bwalin said as he took of towards the gap created by the blast

Koramir took a deep breath and dashed after the dwarf. He watched as another one of the device landed deathly close to some of the dwarves that had already started making there way. They shifted slightly just in time to escape the brunt of the blast a couple of them where knocked of balance and where steadied by their comrades. They continued forward Koramir chased after them as heard more explosions come from all around him and undead where incinerated the blasts. He gasped for breath as he sprinted through the carnage another device smashed into ground directly to his left. He sighed and ran as fast as he could to escape the pending blast. The device detonated sending him flying forward directly into the back of Bwalin. They tumbled over each other rolling forward to a stop. Bwalin jumped up to his feet dragging Koramir along with him.

"Run damnit run!!" snarled the dwarf as another device landed just a few meters behind them

"Are they _trying _to kill us!!" panted Koramir as they scrambled to escape yet another blast

"The gates closing damnit!!" shouted the dwarf "Move!! They can't keep it open much longer"

They hastened towards the gates more explosions smashing the undead and keeping them at bay. They rushed through the door followed by the remaining dwarves another device landed just outside the gates. "Close those blasted gates damnit!" hollered Bwalin as he began to push on the heavy gates the rest followed suit pushing at the doors, they closed them just in time as the explosion of the device shook the door with shocking tremor, but the gates stood firm.

"Oi Bwalin!!" called a dwarf from the wall "We can't keep'em at bay much longer. We're runnin low on ammo."

"Hold them as long as you can!" boomed a voice from the group crowded at the gate. The crowd parted to let through a grizzled paladin who stalked straight towards Bwalin and Koramir.

"Who's that?" asked Koramir

"That's Uther, ya dolt!" he whisperd "Now shut up!"

Koramir watched in awe of the paladin as he approached. A holy light seemed to envelop his very being.

"An interesting withdrawal Master Dwarf, bold and effective." Smiled the old paladin.

"Aye, we don't use that one to often ey ladies?" he laughed and some of the other dwarves joined him in his chuckled.

"I can see why." laughed Uther. "What of my commanders I sent to the field?" he questioned his tone changing to one of more urgency.

"Aye…that" Bwalin glimpsed over a Koramir still starting at the paladin in awe. "I can't say what happened to Eothain…but I'm afraid Eowyrn was lost in battle saving the Priestess Kevarial"

At hearing the sound his brothers name spoken Koramir snapped back to reality. "Eothain…I hadn't thought of what happened to Eothain…" he mumbled

Bwlain reached over and patted Koramir on the back. "Don't worry laddie I'm sure he made it back."

"I see." said Uther he turned toward Koramir. "You must be the third son of Helm. I mourn the loss of your brother he would have become a great paladin. We can only hope that the light is with Eothain."

"T…Thank you Lord Uther." muttered Koramir

Uther sighed "Master Dwarf I have a request for you." He looked down at the dwarf

"Aye what ye need of me?" he returned

"I need you to take your men and lead what civilians you can to escape through the south gate. We still hold it for know. The undead haven't crossed the river yet, but it is only a matter of time before they do." He stated

Bwalin looked at he paladin with a puzzled look "But there's still fightin to be done here?"

"Indeed." nodded Uther "However enough good men have died today. Arthas has come for the Urn of his father and I'll be damned if that bastard thinks he'll get his hands on it!" He growled. "I will stay behind with some of my knights to hold them here."

"I understand." replied Bwalin "I'll see to the civilians."

"I'm in your debt." Returned the paladin as loud smash shuttered the gates. "You must hurry they will break through before long." Uther rushed of to prepare for their final stand.

"Alright laddie, lets get started!" Bwalin turned to Koramir "Gather as many people as ya can. We be headin for the south gate."

Koramir just nodded as stood thinking. Was his other brother dead as well or did make his way from the battlefield? He didn't know but he was going to find out. Someone must know what happened to him.

_______________________________________________________________________

We'll next chapter might be a little while got lots going on right now. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Special thanks to Sydsas for all your support thanks for putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar hehe. Anyways feel free to give more reviews all I'm open to it =D


End file.
